Excusa valida
by Maya Alz
Summary: De alumna y profesor pasaron a ser pareja.Será posible que avancen aún más en su relación y lleguen a ser... ¿esposos?... O ¿Habrá alguna excusa valida para que la cadena no continué?
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es fruto de mis locuras...

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Bella caminaba hacia mi, se me tiro a abrazarme y la cogí en el aire. No cabía de la emoción.

-Mi vida –dije.

-Por nada del mundo pasaría año nuevo lejos de ti –dijo en mi oído.

-¿Nunca? –pregunté pícaro.

-Nunca –prometió.

Deshice el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te quiero… -replique.

-Y yo a ti –me corto y me beso.

¡El mejor beso de mi vida!

-Bella,… -dude- ¿Quieres… -tome aire- ser mi novia?

-Pero, nosotros… -no sabia que decir- tú… yo…

-Sin excusas el límite –replique. Ella respiro hondo, miro el reloj y sonrió.

-Feliz año nuevo, novio –dijo.

-Feliz año nuevo, novia –replique.

E iniciamos el año con el primer beso de miles…

* * *

><p>Si, mil años luz son nada comparado con el tiempo que me demore en continuar la historia... Lo siento, pero por varias razones no me ahbia sido porible subirla antes:<p>

1. No tenia ánimos para terminarla, es algo más que personal y bueno... luego les termino de contar.

2. En las vacaciones decidí descansar (mala decisión, en parte) y eso incluía escribir.

3. El inicio de año fue abrumador ( por esto fue malo no haber escrito en vacaciones).

4. Mi horario se estabilizo hace poco menos de un mes, así que de ahora en mas intentare subir los capítulos más seguido.

Por otra parte, para aquellos que no saben, esto es una especie de continuación de mi primer One-shot "Sin excusas"... A petición de algunos decidí continuar con el. Si desean pueden leerlo, si no ok!.

Espero me tengan paciencia...

Nos leemos!

Besos :*


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es fruto de mis locuras...

* * *

><p><em>Mi cielo, creo que estas en clase. A que no adivinas que día es hoy, 20 de Junio! Mi vida, feliz, feliz, feliz cumpleaños. Te deseo lo mejor, que tus sueños se hagan realidad<em>

_Recuerda la cena en casa de tus padres._

_Te quiere, _

_Bella_

Enviar el mensaje, listo. Ahora, a segur con la lista; organizarme, ir al instituto, recoger el vestido, ir por el regalo, ir a casa de los Cullen, celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward… y, por su puesto, llamarlo y enviarle mensajes todo el día; sin pasarme de cansona, claro. ¿Qué me falta? ¿Qué me falta? ¿Qué me falta?... Estoy completamente –o casi completamente- segura de que algo se me esta pasando por alto. Pero, quien se acuerda de cosas pequeñas cuando algo más grande ocupa toda su mente: Edward.

Estaba tan feliz, Edward y yo llevábamos casi seis meses de novios, los cumpliríamos en diez días. Los tenía contados. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esto era por mucho lo mejor que me estaba pasando… Aunque claro, solo habíamos estado juntos los últimos tres meses, o casi completamente juntos. Sucede que Edward había estado tres meses en España, profundizando su español, para poder colocar en práctica un proyecto en el que había estado –y aún esta- trabajando. Esos meses no fueron los más agradables, pero tampoco llegan a estar en la categoría de: los _peores_. Digamos, mejor, que fueron poco menos que horribles…

Empezando por el hecho de que justo iniciaba el ultimo año de instituto, que incluía junto con el currículo y las materias: compañeras nuevas, nuevas materias, más horas de clase, más trabajos y menos tiempo libre –menos cada día-; situaciones que de por sí ya eran algo bastante más que _malo, _por no decir más. Y teniendo en cuenta todas las responsabilidades y actos sociales que implicaba ese último año… bailes, proyectos, tesis, prácticas… aún no he podido decidir cual de todos es peor, cual es más pasable y cual aborrezco en mayor medida.

Y terminado, como no, por el hecho de tener a tu novio al otro lado del mundo, a miles de quilómetros de distancia. Y no es que esté haya sido el mejor momento para ello –de hecho, no creo que exista un momento correcto para estar lejos de la persona amada-, un momento nada propicio para ponernos a prueba, ¡estábamos empezando!, cómo se les ocurre –a él y al destino, la vida… o lo que sea que decida sobre nosotros-, no había motivo alguno para forzar al amor, no aún, no cuando no se ha expresado totalmente. No éramos fuertes. Ni él, ni yo, ni el amor… y mucho menos la confianza. Claro que hablábamos constantemente y nos enviábamos mensajes y correos, además de hablar por video llamadas, cuando era posible.

Pero, aunque no había motivos claros, hay cosas que hacen que uno desconfié. Cuando unos novios recién comienzan y llegan chismes, el noviazgo no prospera… Si, leo libros de autoayuda. Me había pasado algo aún peor –o eso pensé-, yo escuche, aunque no podría probarlo, que Edward hablaba con una muchacha y bueno… no fue grato escucharlo.

**Flashback**

_Era un día soleado, demasiado caluroso para mi gusto, había estado en clase desde las 8 de la mañana y a penas íbamos por las dos de la tarde; al tiempo le estaba dando por pasar tremendamente lento hoy. A mi pesar, la jornada termina a las siete de la noche… o después, ahora no puedo pensar en eso. Por lo que aún me faltan unas cinco o seis horas antes de poder salir y llamar a mi novio. Edward, esta en España, desde hace dos meses y hasta el próximo, lo extraño mucho y no puedo esperar más, ya había tenido suficiente con la interminable mañana…_

_A penas comenzó el descansó lo llame. _

_-Hola, cariño_

_-Hola, cielo –saludó cortésmente, aunque note que estaba algo raro. No el di importancia-¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_-Bien, pero no he podido dejar de pensarte, así que no va bien mi nivel de concentración en clase. Te extraño mucho. No puedo esperar más, quiero que regreses._

_-Yo tampoco puedo esperar para volver… -su voz no sonó muy convincente._

_-Dime que pronto volveré a verte, lo más pronto que sea posible. Necesito que lo digas, dame fuerzas, un beso no vasta para que el tiempo no me arrebate tu existencia…_

_-¡Quiero que me beses! –me interrumpió la voz de una mujer- ¡lo quiero locamente! __I love you… ¡kiss me! Please, please, please…_

_-¡En español! –tronó un hombre, de forma cariñosa- ya que, ven aquí…_

_Nunca sabré con certeza si esa voz varonil era la de Edward o no. Sólo sé que comencé a llorar en el preciso instante en que la escuche… lloré, lloré y lloré. No se como, pero farfulle un débil Adiós, te quiero…, pero estoy segura de que lo hice. No pude pensar con claridad –la duda me nublaba totalmente-, no sé que paso con mi celular, con mi vida, con las clases… todo se esfumo de mi mente, tan rápido como puede esfumarse una sonrisa y ser reemplazada por el llanto._

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que mi mejor amiga me abrazaba e intentaba consolarme, luego solo hubo llanto, lagrimas, tristeza, dudas, soledad, vacio… _

**Fin Flashback**

Llanto, llanto, llanto y… más llanto. Recuerdo que ese día llore hasta bien entrada la noche. Fue patético. No por el hecho de llorar, si no por el motivo de ello. Aunque, claro, si hubiese esperado unos minutos más puede que no llorara en lo absoluto, incluso pude haberme reído, es una buena teoría. Excelente, de hecho. Pero no espere, simplemente no lo hice. No tuve elección, yo no decidía en ese momento, no en ese preciso instante. O sí, tal vez si, pero no me percate de ello. Sólo me di cuenta de la agonía que sentía. Mi mente me jugo una malla pasada –un retazo de conversación y comenzó a imaginar de mil maneras, cada una peor a la anterior, la escena que estaría protagonizando mi novio y cualquier otra tía, allá donde yo no podía saber que pasaba realmente.

¿Celos? ¿Inseguridad? Lo primero no me gusta admitirlo, pero lo más probable es que sí, que yo tuviera celos en ese momento. Lo otro… sólo se que no tenia como estar segura, ni remotamente… o, para ser simples y francos a la vez, no quería estarlo. No quería ser segura. Necesitaba convencerme de que era insegura, quería y pretendía a toda costa –y lo lograba, a fuerza de tirones y dolores, pero lo hacia- , pensar que sin Edward no podía ser feliz… Y quien sabe! Puede que fuera cierto; hay tantas posibilidades de que si como de que no.

Pero bueno, de los errores se aprende; con las debilidades uno se fortalece; de las cenizas se surge… etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Mucha palabrería, sacada de demasiados libros de autoayuda, escritos por gente que la necesitaba tanto que escribió paginas y paginas inspiradas en sus propias pesadillas personales… libros que amé, que me ayudaron y que dicen y decían toda la verdad. Aunque la verdad que encontré en ellos también pude haberla hallado en mi misma, sólo que me es más fácil leer un trozo de papel sobre lo que otro ha descubierto de si mismo; que buscar en mi interior, devanándome los sesos, para obtener el mismo resultado.

Si, ¡que viva la comodidad!

Así como en aquel momento era más cómodo llorar que escuchar… o no, mejor no pensar en ello.

Edward, mi caballero de la brillante armadura, intentó por todos los medios que encontró y de la forma más insistente de la que fue capaz, explicarme las cosas y aclarar el mal entendido. Yo, terca como una mula, estuve una semana –o más-, sin leer su correspondencia, ni virtual, ni material. Simplemente, el orgullo tenía luz verde para hacer con mi vida y mi relación lo que a él le pareciera mejor…

Y, a decir verdad, si por mi hubiera sido, nunca habría leído ningún mensaje suyo; o no en el momento oportuno, claro. Fue Alice, esa maravillosa enana, la que se tomo el atrevimiento de leer todos y cada uno –uno a uno, subrayando lo que creía que me haría reaccionar-, de los mensajes, cartas, tarjetas… todo lo que Edward había enviado luego del dichoso infortunio. Ahora –y sólo ahora-, puedo agradecerle a esa entrometida por haber hecho eso.

Para resumir un poco la historia: soy una completa IDIOTA, en mayúscula si cabe. En serio. Aquella voz no era la de Edward, era la de Emmet, el novio de Rosalie, dos amigos que había hecho allá. Resulta que por casualidad –y de casualidades está llena la vida-, ella estaba hablando, o más bien bromeando, con su novio en ese momento y justo cuando yo había llamado a Edward ellos pasaron por el lado de él. Y estaba nervioso por una bobada: no me había llamado esa mañana y temía que estuviera enojada con él… yo ni me acordaba de haber acordado eso. Pues bien, fue un gran lio solo por una pequeña, casi minúscula, estupidez.

Así que, dejando de lado mi estupidez, debería irme al colegio. La lista del orden del día de hoy es sagrada. Tengo que seguirla punto por punto, aunque, conociéndome, no sé si lo logré… Espero que si, me demore mucho haciéndola y revisándola para que no faltará nada…

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda y más mierda! Yo sabía que había pasado algo por alto, o mejor dicho, que no había hecho algo: las tareas…

* * *

><p>Algo corto, lo sé... Prometo que los próximos serán más largos y mejores.<p>

Espero que sean capaces (yo sé que si) de entender quien esta hablando, no es que me guste mucho especificarlo... Pronto subiré la portada, estén pendientes. Haré todo lo posible por subir cada semana un capitulo, si una semana no me reporto, lo más probable es que en la siguiente suba dos capítulos juntos.

Solo les pido una cosa: tenganme paciencia.

Nos leemos!

Besos :*


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es fruto de mis locuras...

* * *

><p>Edward me abrazó por la espalda, me besó el cuello, succionando en puntos al azar (aunque luego comprendí, que lo hacia justo donde estaban mis tatuajes); lamio, beso, succiono y recorrió mi cuello todo lo que quiso y como quiso… yo estaba absorta en el deseo, el sentimiento. Después de un rato, maravillosamente largo, fue subiendo, al pasar por mi oreja izquierda se detuvo y mordisqueo el lóbulo, luego siguió con su recorrido, hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios; entonces, mostrando en su cara el deseo que sentía, me giro con suma agilidad, y penetro en el interior de mi boca con se adorada lengua. Sus manos, juguetonas, recorrían mi cuerpo, una mi espalda, dibujando figuras sin parar, la otra, más atrevida, recorría mi muslo derecho, con ganas de dejarlo a un lado para adentrarse en el objeto de su deseo. El calor aumentaba con cada caricia, la ropa sobraba, el sudor recorría nuestros cuerpos, el deseo nos consumía y manejaba completamente; dos manos no bastaban para recorrer todo su ser, una boca no era suficiente para besar cada recodo de su cuerpo; tanta maravilla, parecía mentira…<p>

La verdad se presentó, como un chorro de agua fría, ante sus ojos: no estaba en casa, ni estaba con Edward, nadie la besaba, abrazaba o amaba… Estaba sentada en el aula, absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana (o fingiendo hacerlo)… Le había estado pasando con mayor frecuencia cada vez, no podía dejar de imaginar su futuro mundo con su futuro esposo. No podía -ni quería-, dejar de recordar todos los momentos vividos, ni dejar de crear fantasías que esperaba poder hacer realidad, algún día.

Por ahora, la realidad la golpeo tan fuerte como pudo; la profesora Masen se había quedado mirándola, sin duda se había percatado de que el cielo o podía llegar a ser tan interesante como para no prestar atención a su maravillosa clase…

-Señorita Swam, ¿desea contarnos que opina usted al respecto?

-Este… pues…

-Le agradecería que en las próximas ocasiones –la cortó en seco-, preste más atención a la clase, claro que si tiene algo más importante, puede comentarnos de que se trata…

-No, señora. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, profesora.

Tiño su voz de tanto falso arrepentimiento como fue capaz, aunque sus ojos mostraban completamente lo contrario; supo por la mirada fulminante y asesina que le dirigió la profesora que ella también era consiente de ese hecho. Comprendió que debía quedarse al final de la clase para recibir su castigo, bien merecido lo tenía: tenia novio. Ya nada más le importaba, o no como antes…

-No creo necesario recordárselos -dijo irónicamente Masen, mirándola fijamente-, pero igual lo haré, que el tema que nos ocupa entra en el examen del próximo mes, con un valor del 45% del examen y que el examen es el 60% de la nota final…

Por más que intentó –y lo intentó con todo su ser, o casi-, no pudo concentrarse en lo que quedaba de clase, sus pensamientos suplemente no querían aplacarse y a su mente no le interesaba enfocarse en ese derrotero. Una y otra vez se cruzaban por su mente imágenes, recuerdos, deseos y fantasías relacionadas de alguna manera con Edward.

Pero, ¿qué importaba una clase de literatura comparado con Edward?

-Me alegra que esto si lo haya comprendido, señorita Swam.

No fue capaz de reprimir a tiempo la mueca de ironía y desinterés. Lo lamentó, aunque no mudo su rostro, que seguía reflejando su profundo desdén.

-Me corrijo, parece que esto si le interesa… o, si prefieres, esto si lo consideras obligatorio.

-No logro entender a que se refiere… -su voz perdió la convicción con la que había comenzado-, ¿cuál será el castigo?

-Déjame ver, no participas en clase, no prestas la más mínima atención, no realizas los trabajos… o no completos. ¿Cómo castigar a un estudiante que no estudia?

No contestó a la pregunta, pues comprendió que no iba dirigida a ella, sino a la profesora. Estaba pensando o expresando sus sentimientos en vos alta

-No seria apropiado dejarte después de clase, no tendría sentido, pues de nada serviría. Colocarte a hacer servicio social, a menos que lo hiciera a conciencia, no el veo sentido…

Dejo de escucharla, pues si lo seguía haciendo, no se creía capaz de controlarse y evitar interrumpirla. Pero algo de lo que decía aquella mujer le llamo la atención…

-… ¡Ya sé!, ya que no te interesa mi clase, deduzco que no te interesa la literatura. Pues bien, sea cierto o no, tendrás que escribir lo que suceda en este año, lo que paso antes de este día y, como tienes que entregar el escrito un mes antes de que se termine el año escolar, debes anticiparte a lo que pasaría en lo que quedaría faltando de año…

-Si, señora Masen –suspiro de resignación-, ¿en qué formato o qué tipo de testo quiere que sea?

-Déjame pesarlo, comienza a escribir, cuando me halla decidido, lo adaptas. ¿Está claro?

-Si, señora.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte. Y espero que mejore tu actitud en clase. Por cierto –agrego cuando ya se disponía a irse-, no olvides el trabajo de 10.000 palabras para la próxima semana, vale un tanto en la nota final.

-Si, señora. Muchas gracias por recordármelo…

¡Hasta la vista, Miss! pensó con toda la ironía posible.

Observo detenidamente el reflejo del espejo. No podía, ni quería, dejar de admirar esa imagen, esa copia exacta de una esbelta figura, estirada cuan larga era, con expresión de satisfacción, vestida con un delicado vestido azul turquesa, con un escote levemente pronunciado, con la espalda descubierta, sin tirantes, largo hasta el piso. Desde la mitad del muslo comenzaba a degradarse el vivo azul hasta llegar a ser "invisible". Estaba salpicado con delicadas piedrecillas color plata.

El reflejo se movió, se coloco unos tacones plateados altos, un collar de plata y amatistas, a juego con unos aretes, algunos brazaletes y una diadema. Se recogió distraídamente parte de su larga cabellera, dejando sueltos algunos bucles, dándole un aire entre sensual y despreocupado. Se coloco un chal de felpa blanco, tomo un bolso pequeño que hacia juego con el vestido; se observo con detenimiento, se fijo en cada detalle y cuando quedo satisfecha con lo que veía, salió de la habitación llevándose ese aura de satisfacción y expectación.

Tomo el regalo envuelto en papel plata, con un gran moño rojo decorándolo, de la mesa del comedor. Se dirigió a su auto, comprobó la hora, iba con tiempo, así que condujo con calma, deleitándose con lo que se imaginaba i esperaba de esa esplendida noche despejada, con un cielo azul profundo, con pocas estrellas en su amplia bóveda… presagio de una noche s n limites, un permiso para vivir todo lo que deseará…

* * *

><p>Perdónenme la vida... prometo subir los capítulos más rápido y mejores cada vez (si es posible), pero sucede que en esta ocasión tengo una excusa, aunque no me gusten, de hecho, sucede que pasaron demasiadas cosas juntas, que afectaron mi proceso de escritura y publicación... estos fueron:<p>

1 Los trabajos aumentaron desmesuradamente, los profesores de ahora no tienen consideración...

2 Se aprobó una bendita ley para cohibir Internet (Ley Lleras), por lo cual he estado en protestas y leyéndola y releyéndola, porque no me creo tanta babosada junta... pero bueno luego les cuento que pasa con eso.

3 Estuve un periodo considerablemente largo sin Internet... Y todos sabemos que pasa sin Internet.

4 Me hice voluntaria de una fundación para el cuidado de los animales (O.R.C.A), y he estado leyendo contratos, formas de ayudar y yendo a capacitaciones...

Bueno... prometo mejorar... espero puedan comprenderme.

Nos leemos luego,

Besos y abrazos :*


	4. Despedida

IMPORTANTE: he decidido dejar de publicar en éste sitio, sin ningún motivo en particular contra él; solo que no me ha quedado tiempo para dedicarle y las cosas por obligación no son mi fuerte. En fin, de cualquier forma no quería continuar con el proyecto en el que "trabajaba", así que os dará igual. Estoy y estaré trabajando en otras cosas, si me decido a publicarlas en algún lado, será en mi blog _.com/. _Así que sí, me voy, espero que les vaya muy bien y aspiro a que no se enojen por dejarles iniciados. Pero bueno, cuando algo no quiere fluir como se desea, simplemente no se hace.

Nos leemos, chauu :*


End file.
